The Powerpuff Girls: Tiny and Toony
For the original version, see here. The Powerpuff Girls: Tiny and Toony is a 2016 TV movie based off the Cartoon Network series The Powerpuff Girls. It is a crossover between the 1990's animated series Tiny Toon Adventures, and was co-produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Amblin Television. It was directed by Nick Jennings and Bob Boyle, and was released on November 11, 2016. Synopsis Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup get teleported into Acme Acres, where they meet the Tiny Toons. The girls then spend time and hang out with the toonsters... until Mojo Jojo and Dr. Gene Splicer come to Acme Acres and begin terrorizing the town. The Powerpuff Girls and the Tiny Toons now must team up to stop the two villains from destroying the toons' beloved home. Plot It is another beautiful morning in Townsville, and the three Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are lying in a grass field in the park, relaxing themselves from an off-day. Blossom begins to feel comfortable, and Bubbles and Buttercup are enjoying the view of the pretty blue sky. Then the three girls begin to sigh with calmness. But suddenly, an indigo vortex emerges from the sky, leaving the three girls shocked, and they all get sucked up by the large thing floating above. The scene now goes to Acme Acres, home to all of the Tiny Toons characters and their mentors, the Looney Tunes. It's the end of school at Acme Looniversity, and Buster, Babs and Plucky walk to their homes. Buster says that he's got a carrot buffet at his house and requests his friends to come with him. Then the large vortex from before appears just in front of the little toonsters and spits out Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. The girls wake up and see the rabbits and duck in front of them; for Bubbles, she sees Buster Bunny and flies towards him to hug the rabbit, as she's a total fan of animals. Blossom and Buttercup introduce themselves to the toons, but since their animal-loving sister is still hugging Buster, they have to introduce Bubbles for them. Buttercup then tells Bubbles to stop hugging the "funny bunny" (Buster), to which Bubbles instantly obeys. Then Buster and his friends introduce themselves with a rendition of their theme song (see the "Quotes" section of the page below). After the introduction, Buster invites the three females to hang out with him at his house along with Babs and Plucky. At Buster's house, everyone (except Plucky) is enjoying Buster's carrot buffet. The girls (including Babs) thank Buster for the carrots and he replies with "You're welcome". Buster tells everyone that they've got more Tiny Toons in Acme Acres. Then the animals and the girls set off to see the rest of Buster's friends. Once they arrive at Acme Park, the bunnies introduce the girls to Hamton J. Pig, who is vacuuming a piece of gum stuck onto the sidewalk. Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles are then shown Shirley the Loon, who tells the three girls their fortunes. Fowlmouth is then introduced, who shakes hands with Buttercup while saying "Nice to dadgum meet you, Buttercup". Buttercup then angrily slaps the rooster after hearing the word "dadgum". Babs then introduces the PPGs to Fifi La Fume, who shows them her favorite perfume and sprays herself with it, much to Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's disgust. Plucky then shows the girls Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper, who are friendlily chatting to each other on a bench via signs. Once they see Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, they have to greet them with signs reading "HI" and "Nice to meet 'ya" respectively due to their disability to speak. The girls then meet Furrball, the unlucky feline, who is trying to catch Sweetie Pie perched on the branch of a tree. And finally, the girls are introduced to Dizzy Devil, where they, after being told by Buster Dizzy's interests, order a bunch of ACME products for Dizzy to feast on. The rabbits and duck then run out of friends to introduce, so Babs says "I think we got them all". The gang is just about to give up when Gogo unsuspectingly appears via a surprise jump out of nowhere, startling the six. Buster then apologizes to the dodo bird for almost forgetting him and introduces the PPGs to his Wackyland friend. The girls, in return, introduce themselves to Gogo, but when Blossom shakes his hand, Gogo smacks her, Bubbles and Buttercup pancake-flat with his mallet, going to his wacky side. But they spring back to shape and forgive Gogo for his wackiness. Buster thinks he should tell his and his friends' mentors about the whole thing that happened. But too late; Bugs and the other Looney Tunes appear behind him, seemingly looking angry. Buster tries to apologize for not introducing the older toons to his superpowered visitors, but Bugs calms down on him because he has watched an ACME News report on TV involving the girls' visit to Acme Acres. By night, Bugs throws a party at Acme Loo to celebrate the visit of the Powerpuff Girls. Everyone in Acme Acres is invited and has a great time seeing the girls show off their powers, like flying, laser vision, laser projection, etc. The toons cheer for their performance and take pictures of them. TBA Cast * Catherine Cavadini as Blossom * Tara Charendoff as Bubbles * Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup * Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo * Tom Kenny as Narrator * John Kassir as Buster Bunny * Jason Marsden as Plucky Duck * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Road Runner * Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny * Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil * Jim Cummings as Taz the Tasmanian Devil, Wade Pig and Pappy Pig * Edie McClurg as Winnie PIg * Billy West as Hamton * Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon * Rob Paulsen as Fowlmouth * Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume, Lola Bunny, Li'l Sneezer * Frank Welker as Gogo Dodo, Furrball, Little Beeper, Calamity Coyote, Uncle Stinky and Concord Condor * Candi Milo as Sweetie Bird * Jeff Altman as Dr. Gene Splicer Quotes Powerpuff Girls' encounter with Buster, Babs and Plucky Blossom: weakly W-where are we? the Tiny Toons and speech becomes stronger a-and who are they!? Buttercup: I bet we're just hallucinating. Bubbles: Ooohh!! A blue funny bunny! Come here, you little rascal! to Buster and hugs him very tight Buster: groaning She is even more worse than Elmyra! Blossom: Anyways, we're the Powerpuff Girls, and we come from Townsville. Name's Blossom! Buttercup: And I'm Buttercup! Bubbles still hugging Buster Buttercup: Oh! And the blue animal lover? Her name's Bubbles. Buster: She's still worse than Elmyra. Buttercup: Okay Bubbles, you can stop hugging the funny bunny now. Bubbles: Huh? Oh, sorry go of Buster and his oxygen returns Buster: Phew, what a relief. Blossom: But still, who are you guys? theme song used for Buster, Babs and Plucky's introduction to the Powerpuff Girls * Buster: We're tiny * Babs: We're toony * Plucky: We're all a little looney * Buster, Babs and Plucky: And in this afternoony, we are so glad to meet you! * Buster: I'm Buster * Babs: I'm Babsie * Plucky: And Plucky is my name-y! * Buster, Babs and Plucky: And in Acme Acres, it's a gag or two! * Acme Looniversity is the school we take * Watch out for that falling safe, * Or you'll be a pancake! * Blossom: They're crazy * Buttercup: Let them be * Bubbles: They're absolutely funny! * Buster, Babs and Plucky: It's Tiny Toon Adventures, come and laugh along! * We hope you like our song! Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Tiny Toons Category:TV Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover episodes Category:2016 Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Cartoon Network